Wywiad
=Siekiera nad moją głową= W latach 60. na takie „nie” bym się nie zdobył. Uniemożliwiała to atmosfera strachu, w jakim żyliśmy, a wiedza o tym, jak postępować z SB, jak się przed nią bronić, przyszła później – wyznaje pisarz Włodzimierz Odojewski Według materiałów IPN, do których dotarła Joanna Siedlecka, był pan od lutego 1964 do grudnia 1965 roku tajnym współpracownikiem Służby Bezpieczeństwa. Z prowadzącym pana esbekiem Krzysztofem Majchrowskim spotykał się pan jednak i później. ' Do 1968 roku. To trwało około czterech lat. Z tym że nasze spotkania stawały się z czasem coraz rzadsze, zresztą nigdy nie miały takiej intensywności, jak się teraz dowiaduję. '''Po Krzysztofie Majchrowskim, wtedy jeszcze w stopniu porucznika, miał pana przejąć inny esbek, kpt. Władysław Jędrzejewski. ' Nic mi to nazwisko nie mówi. Spotykałem się wyłącznie z Majchrowskim, tylko za pierwszym razem, gdy zostałem wezwany do Pałacu Mostowskich, był on w towarzystwie jakiegoś innego ubeka, który jednak zaraz wyszedł i nigdy go więcej nie zobaczyłem. 'Z jakiego powodu Służba Bezpieczeństwa namierzyła pana? ' Listu, jaki napisałem do swojej austriackiej tłumaczki Gerdy Hagenau. Miałem trudności ze skomunikowaniem się z nią, ginęła też moja korespondencja z innymi tłumaczami. Zofia Bystrzycka, kuzynka mojej żony, jechała akurat do Czechosłowacji, powiedziała, że będzie w Brnie i nada mój list, a wtedy bez problemu dojdzie on do celu. '''Trafił w inne miejsce po rewizji, jakiej poddano Bystrzycką na granicy. Tak ona mówiła, czemu nie dawałem wiary. Proszę pana, mnie nie rewidowano; raz jeden tylko, kiedy wracałem z Zachodu razem z Jarkiem Abramowem, zapytano, co to za książki wiozę. I pamiętam Jarek odpowiedział: „A, to są książki pana Odojewskiego”. Rzeczywiście, były wśród nich przekłady moich książek. Bystrzycka rozwiodła się już z Putramentem, ale wciąż była ważną personą w środowisku literackim, sekretarzem partii przy ZLP. Przekazała list bezpiece, po prostu. 'Co w nim było takiego, że stanowił „hak” na pana? ' Kwestie materialne, pisałem o pieniądzach należnych mi, a to szalenie interesowało SB. Pierwsze pytanie, jakie usłyszałem, brzmiało: „Dlaczego pan wydaje za granicą”? Następne: „Jak pan to robi, że pana wydają na Zachodzie”? Te pytania brzmią absurdalnie, ale to ode mnie dowiedzieli się o istnieniu konwencji berneńskiej podpisanej przez Polskę jeszcze przed wojną, a parafowanej przez PRL, na mocy której publikować mogłem, gdzie chciałem. Przy następnym spotkaniu dowiedziałem się – widocznie przeprowadzono stosowne konsultacje – że publikować, owszem – mogę, ale przyjmować pieniędzy bez pośrednictwa Narodowego Banku Polskiego – nie. I zaczął się regularny szantaż. 'Czym panu grożono? ' Trząsłem się o posadę w radiu, o to, że mnie wyleją z pracy, i kto wtedy wykarmi moją rodzinę. Matka była nauczycielką i miała jeszcze moją siostrę na utrzymaniu – nie mogłem na nią liczyć, podobnie jak na rodzinę żony, z którą zresztą byłem w bardzo złych stosunkach. Miałem fatalne doświadczenia z Poznania, gdy wyrzucono mnie z „Gazety Poznańskiej”, a później z „Tygodnika Zachodniego”. Moja przeprowadzka do Warszawy nie była żadnym awansem, ja z Poznania zostałem przez towarzysza Kraśkę wygnany. W Warszawie też bardzo długo trwało, nim zdjęto ze mnie zakaz publikacji. Ale jakoś wkrótce potem pojawiła się propozycja pracy w Polskim Radiu, gdzie w 1961 roku objąłem stanowisko kierownika Studia Współczesnego Teatru. To była gwiazdka z nieba. I teraz co? Miałem to wszystko stracić? Co mogę do tego dodać? Że się bałem. 'Czy wprost straszono pana utratą pracy? ' Tak, grożono usunięciem z radia. A byłby to dla mnie cios tym dotkliwszy, że układała mi się ta praca bardzo dobrze, wysoko oceniali mnie zwierzchnicy: Alicja Szenwaldowa i Włodzimierz Sokorski, a słuchowisk przybywało, bo namówiłem do pisania kolegów i przyjaciół. 'Na których jednak – jak dowiadujemy się z książki Joanny Siedleckiej – donosił pan. ' Mój Boże... Na mojego najbliższego przyjaciela – Władysława Terleckiego? Na Jerzego Krzysztonia? Po Marcu’68 Sokorski powiedział mi, że nie mogę już dłużej być kierownikiem Studia Współczesnego, że pozostawia mnie w pracy z tą samą pensją, tyle że ma być inny kierownik, powołany z jego sugestią: „Idźcie chłopaki do tej kawiarni w Łazienkach, w której widzę was w godzinach pracy i wybierzcie sobie za szefa tego, kogo chcecie. Potem powiedzcie mi o tym, tylko nie telefonicznie”. I tak się stało, kierownikiem został Krzysztoń właśnie, o którego chorobie nikt jeszcze wtedy nie wiedział. Siedzieliśmy następnie przy tych samych biurkach, zmiana była jedynie taka, że odtąd to on, a nie ja, podpisywał kolejne słuchowiska do emisji. W latach 60. na takie „nie” bym się nie zdobył. Uniemożliwiała to atmosfera strachu, w jakim żyliśmy, a wiedza o tym, jak postępować z SB, jak się przed nią bronić, przyszła później – wyznaje pisarz Włodzimierz Odojewski 'W swoich raportach Majchrowski cytuje także pańskie opinie o starszych pisarzach, luminarzach naszego życia kulturalnego. ' Co ja mogłem powiedzieć o Słonimskim, z którym dwa razy rozmawiałem w kawiarni ZLP, o Marii Dąbrowskiej, do której warszawskiego mieszkania jeden jedyny raz zaprowadził mnie Terlecki, o Iwaszkiewiczu, który wprawdzie znał mnie od dziecka, niemniej był to dla mnie ktoś bardzo daleki? Szanowałem go i ceniłem, ale unikałem z nim kontaktów. Zresztą przez cały ten okres, gdy znalazłem się pod lupą bezpieki, starałem się być na uboczu tego, co się działo. 'Jeśli nie miał pan Majchrowskiemu nic do powiedzenia, to po co się on z panem spotykał? ' Dwa tematy go interesowały: pierwszy to moje kontakty z zagranicznymi wydawcami, agentami literackimi, tłumaczami, a drugi to krąg paryskiej „Kultury”. Nie sądzę, bym powiedział, że bywałem w Maisons-Laffitte, przyznałem się natomiast do znajomości z Zygmuntem Hertzem, chyba także z Konstantym Jeleńskim. Wydaje mi się, że mogłem być przez SB prowadzony w tym właśnie kierunku, jako – być może – przyszły agent mający rozpracować to środowisko. 'Był pan już w latach 60. tłumaczony na wiele języków. Zrozumiałe jest, że zabiegał pan o tłumaczy, ale dlaczego negatywnie ich pan charakteryzował, mówiąc nieprzychylne rzeczy np. o Heinrichu Kunstmannie? ' Ależ Kunstmann tłumaczył moje słuchowiska, dzięki niemu zarabiałem pieniądze, jak mógłbym na niego donosić? Naprawdę nie wiem, co znajduje się w raportach Majchrowskiego, ale połowa tego, co napisała Joanna Siedlecka, to nieprawda. Poza tym zdziwił mnie ton jej wypowiedzi – pełen nawet nie niechęci do mnie, lecz nienawiści. 'Prawdą jest jednak, że wziął pan pieniądze od SB. ' Jeden raz, w 1964 roku. Namawiano mnie, żebym koniecznie pojechał do Lublina na zjazd Związku Literatów Polskich. Nie chciałem, broniłem się jak mogłem, by w końcu użyć argumentu – wydawało mi się skutecznego: nie stać mnie na ten wyjazd. „A to prosimy bardzo – usłyszałem – pokryjemy koszty pobytu”. I wtedy pokwitowałem ten 1000 złotych. 'Kto znał pana przejścia ze Służbą Bezpieczeństwa? Czy komuś pan o nich opowiadał? ' Przede wszystkim informowałem o tych spotkaniach Igora Newerlego, prezesa Oddziału Warszawskiego ZLP, ojca mojego przyjaciela Jarka Abramowa. Mówiłem też o tym nękaniu Wandzie Żółkiewskiej. I kiedy się zorientowałem, że rozmowy ze mną nie ograniczają się już do zagranicznych kontaktów, ale otrzymuję pytania o to, co robi ten czy ów kolega – pamiętam, np. dopytywano się mnie o Andrzeja Kijowskiego – Newerly powiedział: „Panie Włodzimierzu, musimy to skończyć”. I razem z Żółkiewską uruchomili Putramenta. Nie minęło wiele dni, a Żółkiewska zadzwoniła do mnie, zapraszając do Związku Literatów. Mieliśmy pójść razem do Putramenta, w końcu jednak poprosiła mnie, bym poczekał na korytarzu. Weszła sama, a po chwili rozległ się tubalny głos Putramenta, który słychać było pewnie pod kolumną Zygmunta: „Co ten Odojewski opowiada! Kto go tam wzywa? Na jakie spotkania? On chce, widać, kryminał napisać, niech więc pisze, ale nie zawraca głowy”. Żółkiewska wyszła z gabinetu, uśmiechnęła się do mnie. I taki był koniec mojej współpracy z SB. 'Nie spotykał się pan już z Majchrowskim? ' Zostałem jeszcze do niego wezwany po swoim pobycie w Jugosławii. Dowiedziałem się od Majchrowskiego, że popularyzowałem tam i kolportowałem paryską „Kulturę”. Czułem się widocznie już dość pewnie, bo od razu stwierdziłem: „Stampfl!”. Majchrowski oczywiście niczego nie potwierdzał, ale wytłumaczyłem mu: „12-letnia córeczka Stampfla nie doniosła na mnie, Jarek Abramow – mój przyjaciel – też nie, moja żona – tym bardziej, a ja nie mam zwyczaju donosić na siebie. A było to tak, że na plaży, na wyspie Hvar, wypoczywał – tak jak my – dyrektor programowy Polskiego Radia Stanisław Stampfl, który się spytał, czy nie mamy może czegoś do czytania. No i daliśmy mu „Kulturę”, którą akurat przywiozłem z Wiednia. A Majchrowskiemu powiedziałem jeszcze, że każdy pisarz przeczytać może sobie „Kulturę” w bibliotece ZLP na Krakowskim Przedmieściu. W latach 60. na takie „nie” bym się nie zdobył. Uniemożliwiała to atmosfera strachu, w jakim żyliśmy, a wiedza o tym, jak postępować z SB, jak się przed nią bronić, przyszła później – wyznaje pisarz Włodzimierz Odojewski 'Ale miał pan też przy tej okazji powiedzieć – cytuję – „Stampfl jako Żyd uchował się podczas okupacji dzięki współpracy z gestapo”. ' O tym rzeczywiście huczało w radiu, ale żebym opowiadał o tym Majchrowskiemu... Wykluczone. Pamiętam za to, że bardzo często wygłaszał on opinie o wydźwięku antysemickim, nawiązywał do lat 50. i roli, jaką Żydzi odgrywali w Urzędzie Bezpieczeństwa. Ze względu na swoje doświadczenia miałbym może i coś do dodania na ten temat, ale tego, że nie sami Żydzi mordowali na UB dobrych Polaków, byłem świadomy. Bo robili tak, ale nie sami. A co do Majchrowskiego, to raz jeszcze zetknąłem się z nim przed samym wyjazdem na Zachód. Szyłem sobie u krawca przy Puławskiej garnitur i jechałem do niego, gdy nagle, wychodząc z autobusu, natknąłem się na Majchrowskiego. Przeszliśmy razem kilkadziesiąt metrów, zamieniając niewiele słów. Właściwie była to rozmowa kurtuazyjna; stwierdził, że nie ma już powodów, by wstrzymywać mi wydanie paszportu. To już był 1971 rok i prawdopodobnie zelżały obostrzenia wyjazdowe. Wcześniej bowiem takiej zgody nie otrzymywałem, w związku z czym przepadły mi różne stypendia. Trząsłem się o posadę w radiu, o to, że mnie wyleją z pracy, i kto wtedy wykarmi moją rodzinę 'W końcu jednak wyjechał pan z Polski na stypendium właśnie, a nie do Wolnej Europy, w której niebawem miał pan zakotwiczyć. ' Wyjechałem na niewielkie, skromne stypendium francuskiego PEN Clubu, w czasie gdy nie mogłem już wykorzystać hojnych stypendiów Forda i Guggenheima. To drugie było szczególnie atrakcyjne, bo byłem jednym z pierwszych pisarzy, którym je przyznano; preferowano tam zawsze malarzy, plastyków. Ale kiedy byłem we Francji, zadzwoniono do mnie z Berlina Zachodniego i zostałem powiadomiony, że w każdej chwili mogę wykorzystać przyznane mi stypendium Akademie der Künste i że czeka na mnie tam dwupokojowy apartament. Po kilkumiesięcznych staraniach otrzymała też paszport moja żona i razem z córką przyjechały do mnie. A pracę w Radiu Wolna Europa rozpocząłem jesienią roku 1972. 'Nie uwierzę, by w Monachium nie zainteresowano się pańskimi kontaktami z SB. ' Ubiegając się o azyl, przeszedłem pięciodniowe przesłuchanie w tak zwanej Agencji Gehlena. Musiałem też – to już chyba na potrzeby Wolnej Europy – przedstawić rekomendacje osób żyjących na Zachodzie. Nie miałem żadnych problemów z uzyskaniem zgody na pracę. W RWE na emeryturę odchodził Roman Palester, kierownik działu kulturalnego i Jan Nowak, któremu pewnie powiedział o mnie Bogdan Osadczuk, złożył mi propozycję zatrudnienia. 'Czy miał pan w ogóle świadomość, że został pan zarejestrowany jako TW? ' Nie. 'A dlaczego, już w wolnej Polsce, milczał pan na ten temat? Nie zapaliło się panu światełko ostrzegawcze, choćby wtedy, gdy pańskie nazwisko znalazło się na tzw. liście Wildsteina? ' Poinformował mnie o tym telefonicznie z Londynu mój siostrzeniec. Ale wiadomość tę zlekceważyłem, bo do niczego się nie poczuwałem. Nie sądziłem, że to, co mówiłem Majchrowskiemu, mogło być niebezpieczne. 'Ale jednak wspomniał pan o tym w wywiadzie udzielonym naszej gazecie w październiku zeszłego roku. ' Jakoś rozmawialiśmy o agenturze i redaktor Lichocka przycisnęła mnie, powiedziałem więc, że w latach 60. miałem na karku ubecję, która wzywała mnie na przesłuchania. Nie robiłem z tego nigdy tajemnicy, wielka szkoda jednak, że nie stać mnie było, by powiedzieć o tym całkowicie otwarcie – jak w tej chwili rozmawiam z panem. 'Uważa to pan za swój błąd? ' Tak. 'Czy ma pan świadomość tego, że wśród pańskich czytelników, także tych najwierniejszych, znajdą się teraz tacy, dla których pański dorobek twórczy, przesłonięty raportami oficera SB Krzysztofa Majchrowskiego, przestanie być ważny? ' Ta świadomość narastała we mnie dopiero w ostatnich miesiącach, wcześniej jej nie czułem. Byłem pewny, że nikomu nie dołożyłem, nie wyrządziłem żadnej szkody. No bo czego się SB dowiedziała ode mnie? Jak funkcjonuje na Zachodzie ruch wydawniczy? Po liście Wildsteina pomyślałem: tak, może zarejestrowano mnie gdzieś tam w kartotekach, ale co z tego wynika? A wyniknęło to, że nad moją głową zawisła siekiera. W latach 60. na takie „nie” bym się nie zdobył. Uniemożliwiała to atmosfera strachu, w jakim żyliśmy, a wiedza o tym, jak postępować z SB, jak się przed nią bronić, przyszła później – wyznaje pisarz Włodzimierz Odojewski 'Co pan zamierza zrobić? ' Nie wiem, nie wyobrażam sobie, bym chodził po Warszawie z etykietą donosiciela. Muszę na spokojnie przeczytać książkę Joanny Siedleckiej, ustosunkuję się pewnie wtedy do konkretnych zarzutów. Obecnie, na gorąco, widzę tu tylko całą masę kłamstw i fałszów. Można było ich uniknąć, gdyby autorka skontaktowała się ze mną, czego jednak – choć znamy się przecież – nie uczyniła. 'Proszę pana, a czy wtedy – w latach 60. – w ogóle przychodziło panu do głowy, by jednym słowem „nie” zwekslować wszelkie esbeckie próby wyciągnięcia od pana jakiejkolwiek informacji? By odmówić spotkań z Majchrowskim? ' To było ponad 40 lat temu, tyle czasu minęło, tyle rzeczy się przetoczyło... Ale na takie „nie” bym się nie zdobył. Uniemożliwiała to atmosfera strachu, w jakim żyliśmy, a wiedza o tym, jak postępować z SB, jak się przed nią bronić, przyszła później. Gdy więc Majchrowski wzywał mnie, bym się stawił: w Pałacu Mostowskich, na Rakowieckiej czy „na kawę” do Grand Hotelu albo do prywatnego, opuszczonego mieszkania na Muranowie, pewnie lokalu operacyjnego – przychodziłem. Ale nie donosiłem na nikogo, jak to się mówi – nie kapowałem, to kompletnie nie w moim stylu. I będę się bronić, bo jeśli teraz stulę uszy po sobie, potwierdzę tym każde zdanie napisane w książce, która brzmi dla mnie jak wyrok skazujący. Bo czy zostałem wrobiony przez SB, czy dałem się wrobić, jest faktem, że się w to wrobiłem. Linki: wywiad z Odojewskim